twinpeaksfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Laura Palmer
Laura Palmer era uma estudante do ensino médio cuja morte chocou a cidade de Twin Peaks, em Washington, e desencadeou uma investigação liderada pelo Agente Especial Dale Cooper do FBI. Ela era a melhora amiga de Donna Hayward e a namorada de Bobby Briggs. Biografia Infância Laura Palmer cresceu na cidade de Twin Peaks, em Washington, a única filha de Leland e Sarah Palmer. Em seu décimo segundo aniversário, Laura recebeu um diário e, de seu pai, um pônei a quem chamou de Troy.O Diário Secreto de Laura Palmer Na noite seguinte, ela teve um pesadelo em que ela estava perto de Pearl Lakes e BOB estava cantando para ela como um vento soprado nela. Seu gato, Júpiter, correu para o bosque e BOB ergueu as mãos, parando o vento. Ela começou a sentir um calor ardente entre suas pernas e BOB começou a cantar na voz de sua mãe. Ele disse "Laura, você está em casa", e ela acordou. Laura dormiu durante a maior parte da manhã seguinte, gritando como uma coruja em algum momento. Sua prima mais velha, Maddy, chegou mais tarde nesse dia. Junto com sua melhor amiga, Donna Hayward, Laura passou grande parte do tempo com Maddy durante os dias seguintes. Eles construíram um forte no quintal dos Palmers, onde discutiram sobre meninos e experimentaram cigarros, o que fez Laura se sentir madura. Ela também experimentou algumas roupas de Maddy, a qual disse a Laura que elas a faziam parecer com Audrey Horne, cujo pai, Benjamin Horne, parecia negligenciar em favor de Laura. Logo, Laura começou a tentar resistir a pensar em sexo e tentar ser uma boa pessoa, para que BOB parasse de atacá-la. No entanto, ela achou isso muito difícil, já que só pensava cada vez mais sobre isso enquanto passava pela puberdade. Em Setembro de 1983, ela descobriu que alguém estava lendo seu diário, então parou de escrever nele até o próximo Outubro, tendo encontrado um esconderijo para o diário. Durante o tempo entre os registros de seu diário, sua confiança nas pessoas havia diminuído e ela descobriu que Troy havia sido dado a ela por Benjamin Horne, não por seu pai. Seu gato também havia sido atingido e morto por um carro. Pouco mais de uma semana depois, Laura e Donna encontraram três garotos Canadenses mais velhos que as apresentaram à maconha, algo que Laura passou a gostar. Laura também dançou para os garotos.Twin Peaks - Episódio 12 Mais de uma semana depois disso, as meninas encontraram um grupo novo de homens jovens que as embebedaram e foram mergulhar nuas com eles. Durante esse tempo, Laura conseguiu seduzir os garotos. Algumas semanas mais tarde, ela teve uma visão da rua 1400 River Road, e ela cavalgou até lá com Troy. Quando Laura chegou, Margaret Lanterman, ou a "Mulher do Tronco", estava esperando. A Mulher do Tronco disse a Laura várias coisas que sabia sobre ela e das corujas. Noites mais tarde, Laura teve um pesadelo de um rato tentando morder seu pé, até que ela mesmo o arrancou com a boca. Ela culpou esse sonho por suas atividades com os garotos mais velhos e mais uma vez disse que tentaria resistir a seus pensamentos maduros. Outro pesadelo seguiu-se no mês seguinte, onde viu seu diário aparecer e desaparecer no colo das pessoas e, quando o liam, transformaram-se em ratos. Ela não escreveu novamente até Abril de 1985, ainda lutando com seus pensamentos. Em Junho, ela contou como BOB abusava sexualmente dela, e no mês seguinte, em seu aniversário, ela tentou atraí-lo - como a "Laura má" - no bosque, sem não teve sucesso. Uma coruja passou na frente dela enquanto ela partia. Semanas depois, Laura foi em um encontro com Bobby Briggs e eles tiveram relações sexuais dentro de um celeiro abandonado. Ele disse que a amava, mas ela não respondeu abertamente a esses sentimentos, já que ela estava tentando suprimir a "boa Laura". Ela riu dele até que ele chorasse.Twin Peaks - Episódio 5 Laura então prometeu Revelar ao mundo quem BOB era assim que descobrisse. Bobby mais tarde ligou para ela e se desculpou. Mais de um mês depois, Bobby levou Laura para uma festa de Leo Johnson, do qual Bobby a advertiu para nunca dormir com ele, porque ele gostava de "merdas estranhas". Nessa festa, ela fez sexo oral com uma jovem e ela experimentou cocaína pela primeira vez, logo se tornando uma viciada. Depois disso, ela teve sonhos de BOB e de seu pai descobrindo suas atividades na festa. Em Novembro de 1986, depois que Leo lhe deu um suprimento de drogas após uma orgia, ela encontrou BOB em seu quarto. Um mês mais tarde, ela começou a ensinar Johnny Horne três vezes por semana para conseguir dinheiro para as drogas. Donna também começou a namorar Mike Nelson, do qual Laura não gostava muito, especialmente quando ele começou a se juntar com Bobby na venda de cocaína para Leo, já que ela não queria que Donna fosse envolvida nesse estilo de vida. Nessa época, ela também havia começado a "festejar" com Jacques Renault, o qual mais tarde lhe deu um suprimento de drogar como presente de Natal. Na véspera de Ano Novo, Laura e Bobby tiveram um encontro sexual, com Laura percebendo que ela de fato tinha sentimentos românticos por ele, já que ela havia conseguido remover todos os maus pensamentos de sua cabeça. Nesse ponto, Laura começou a acreditar que BOB era uma criação de sua própria mente, e ela percebeu que havia até então dormido com pelo menos quarenta pessoas. Em Fevereiro de 1987, enquanto pegava carona até a cabana de Jacques, Laura foi levada para um motel. Ela entreteve um grupo de homens e conseguiu escapar depois de bater com uma garrafa na cabeça de um deles. Em Março, sua amizade com Donna estava se deteriorando e ela negligenciou Troy ao ponto de ele ter que ser morto pela polícia. Ela logo estava trabalhando no balcão de perfumes na Loja de Departamento Horne com Ronette Pulaski, e tirou fotos para a revista Flesh World. No seu décimo sexto aniversário, Laura descobriu que estava grávida de sete semanas e meia, sem saber quem era o pai. Semanas depois, ela teve um aborto. Laura tinha ficado sóbria nesse ponto e o gerente da loja de departamentos, Emory Battis, ofereceu-lhe uma posição como anfitriã no Jack Caolho. Ela subsequentemente teve uma recaída, retornando as drogas. Também durante esse tempo, ela começou a trabalhar para o Double R Diner como parte do serviço Refeições Sobre Rodas, e ela começou a dar lições de Inglês para a imigrante Chinesa Josie Packard. Durante sua rota da Refeições Sobre Rodas, ela conheceu Harold Smith, o qual se tornou amigo dela. Laura começou um diário adicional e nele, se apresentaria sendo tão inocente como a cidade de Twin Peaks acreditava que ela era. Vida Adulta e Assassinato Em Fevereiro de 1988, no Motel Red Diamond City, Teresa Banks veio até Ronette Pulaski e Laura com o dinheiro de um homem que havia desistido de ter relações sexuais com as três. Laura observou o anel de Teresa quando ela ajustou seu cabelo.Twin Peaks: The Missing Pieces Durante uma de suas noites trabalhando no Jack Caolho, Laura foi pega usando cocaína pela senhora do bordel, Blackie O'Reilly, a qual a advertiu que esse comportamento a faria ser demitida. Laura jurou que um dia, ela iria contar ao mundo sobre Benjamin Horne, o qual era secretamente o proprietário do bordel. Em seu aniversário, seis meses antes de sua morte, ela começou a consultar o Doutor Lawrence Jacoby. É possivelmente intencional que a idade de Laura fosse registrada pelo doutor Jacoby como sendo 18,A História Secreta de Twin Peaks pelo fato de que ela era uma paciente sem o conhecimento de seus pais. Sendo sua paciente, ela começou a gravar fitas de áudio para ele. No ano seguinte, em 5 de Fevereiro, Laura deu metade de um colar de coração para James Hurley, com quem ela começou a ter um relacionamento secreto.. Pouco depois, em 12 de Fevereiro, Laura foi em um piquenique com James e Donna.Twin Peaks - Episódio 1 Um dia, no fim do mês, Laura foi para a escola com Donna, passando por seus namorados no caminho, os garotos declarando que Mike era "o cara".Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me Quando elas chegaram à escola, ela se encontrou brevemente com James, então entrou no banheiro, onde ela cheirou cocaína antes de ir para a aula. Às 2:30, ela secretamente se encontrou com James e disse que ela estava "há muito tempo" como um "peru no milho". James pediu a ela para nunca deixá-lo e eles então se beijaram. Na saída da escola, Laura e Donna se encontraram com Bobby, o qual estava zangado com o fato de que ele não sabia onde ela andava. No entanto, ela facilmente [o acalmou e elas foram para a casa de Donna, onde discutiram sobre James e Bobby, com James sendo "o cara especial". Laura foi para casa e entrou em seu quarto, onde ela olhou em seu diário e notou que páginas haviam sido arrancadas. A mãe de Laura então voltou para casa da loja e Laura pediu freneticamente pelo carro, alegando ter esquecido seus livros. Ela quase levou o cigarro que havia pego da boca de sua mãe, mas sua mãe aconselhou-a que ela nunca iria se tornar uma fumante se ela nunca começasse a fumar. Ela foi para casa de Harold Smith e contou a ele que BOB era o responsável pelas páginas que estavam faltando, embora ele disse a ela que BOB não era real. Ela então lhe contou sobre sua história de BOB vindo até ela desde que tinha 12 anos. Ela então disse "o fogo anda comigo", ficando com um rosto similar a um cadáver, e depois explodiu em lágrimas. Ela o fez esconder o diário antes de ir embora, dizendo que não sabia quando poderia voltar. Quando Laura chegou em casa, sua mãe descobriu que havia mentido sobre os livros. Ela disse à sua mãe que havia ido ver Bobby, o que a deixou frustrada, pois ela sempre queria a verdade de sua filha. Na sala de jantar, o pai de Laura entrou declarando em voz alta que estava com fome. Ele ensinou-os então como se apresentar em Norueguês, já que os potencias sócios de negócio da Noruega estavam vindo. Naquela noite, Laura entrou em um caminhão para "festejar" com um caminhoneiro. No dia seguinte, ela carregou uma entra da Refeições Sobre Rodas com a ajuda de Shelly Johnson, mas ela então viu uma mulher idosa junto com um jovem garoto usando uma máscara. A mulher deu-lhe uma pintura e o garoto disse que o "homem com a máscara" estava procurando pelo diário dela em seu esconderijo. Laura então disse a Shelly que ela não podia fazer a entrega das refeições e correu freneticamente para casa. Quando chegou em casa, ela foi para seu quarto, onde viu BOB procurando em seu esconderijo e correu para fora da casa, escondendo-se nos arbustos de um vizinho. Ela olhou para sua casa e viu seu pai sair. Ela então começou a chorar, temendo que seu pai talvez fosse na verdade BOB, mas ela tentou negar isso. Ela então foi para a casa de Donna. Quando Laura apareceu chorando na casa de Donna, ela disse que estava preocupada porque achava que Laura não queria estar perto dela porque ela era muito tensa, mas Laura garantiu que até mesmo pensar nela a deixava feliz. Elas entraram e Donna pediu a opinião de Laura sobre se deveria dormir com Mike. No entanto, Laura questionou se Donna realmente tinha algum sentimento por ele. Donna então pediu a sua mãe um bolinho, e o pai dela então entrou, tentando fazer um truque mágico. Laura acendeu um cigarro e oDdoutor Hayward perguntou por que ele a deixava fazer isso. A Sra. Hayward então trouxe os bolinhos para as garotas. O Doutor Hayward leu então para Laura uma "mensagem secreta": "Os anjos retornarão, e quando você ver aquele que está destinado a ajudá-la, você chorará de alegria." O pai de Laura então ligou para a casa dos Hayward e ela voltou para casa. Quando ela chegou, seu pai estava sentado à mesa de jantar. Ele insistiu que ela ainda não lavara as mãos e as examinou, observando uma unha em particular. Ele então perguntou sobre seu colar - metade de um coração. Ele insistiu que não era de Bobby e ele assustou Laura, mas sua mãe tentou ajudá-la. Leland então disse a ela para ir lavar as mãos, o que ela fez em lágrimas. Naquela noite, quando ela estava sentada à escrivaninha de seu quarto, seu pai entrou chorando e disse que a amava, beijando-a na cabeça antes de voltar para seu quarto. Ela então começou a chorar e olhou para uma pintura de um anjo, perguntando, "é verdade?" Ela então olhou para a pintura dada a ela pela mulher idosa e a pendurou antes de ir dormir. Enquanto dormia, ela ouviu a voz de um homem dizendo "não pegue o anel." Ao despertar, ela encontrou uma mulher chamada Annie em sua cama. Annie disse a Laura que "o Dale bom está no Salão e não pode sair" e pediu a ela para escrever isso em seu diário. Annie desapareceu e um anel surgiu na mão de Laura, o mesmo que Teresa usava. Ela se levantou e começou a sair de seu quarto, mas acabou percebendo que havia aparecido na pintura. No entanto, ela acabou voltando para a cama. Ela acordou de manhã e tirou a pintura. Naquela noite, Laura fez planos para sair, mas Donna acabou aparecendo, perguntando para onde ela ia, mas Laura disse que Donna não iria com ela. Ela então foi para o Roadhouse, onde se encontrou com a Mulher do Tronco. Ela entrou no bar, onde uma cantora loira estava cantando no palco. Laura observou-a e começou a chorar. Ela logo começou a fumar um cigarro e acenou com a cabeça para Jacques Renault, o qual enviou dois homens para a mesa dela, os quais desejavam a pagar por seus serviços como uma prostituta. No entanto, Donna apareceu, os homens se perguntando se ela era "parte do negócio", o que Laura negou, mas Donna insistiu em se juntar a eles. Laura e Donna viajaram com os homens até o Canadá, com Laura se divertindo. Quando chegaram, um dos homens (identificando-se como Buck) deu a ela um pouco de cocaína. O grupo foi para o Power and the Glory, onde se encontraram com Jacques. Laura dançou com Buck, o qual tirou a camisa dela. Ronette Pulaski logo se juntou a eles e Jacques veio até eles. Eles falaram sobre Teresa Banks e Jacques convidou as meninas a irem a sua cabana outro dia. Laura e Ronette então se sentaram, recebendo sexo oral de Buck, até Ronette apontar para Donna, a qual estava de topless, com a camisa de Laura amarrada em torno de sua cintura. Isso fez com que Laura ficasse chateada, dizendo que não queria que ela usasse suas roupas, e que queria ir para casa. Na manhã seguinte, na casa dos Hayward, Donna questionou por que Laura vivia dessa forma. Leland então apareceu para pegar Laura para o café da manhã e ao longo do caminho, eles foram seguidos por um homem dirigindo imprudentemente. Laura disse que havia sentido algo queimando - o motor do carro. O homem deu a volta no quarteirão e parou ao lado de Laura e Leland, gritando "você roubou o milho!", entre outras declarações incoerentes, incluindo "é o seu pai!" para Laura. Ela ficou assustada quando eles pararam em um mecânico. Ambos se sentaram e conversaram sobre o homem. Ela então perguntou a seu pai se ele havia ido para casa na semana anterior, o que ele negou, até que Laura disse ter pensado o visto e ele admitiu que foi para casa brevemente para tomar aspirina na sexta-feira. Mais tarde, Laura sentou-se no seu quarto e pensou no anel que havia visto em seu sonho, bem como no dedo do homem, e anteriormente no dedo de Teresa. Ela mais tarde colocou um saco de plástico com uma chave dentro de seu diário. Durante o café da manhã, Leland entrou na sala de jantar para lembrar a Laura e sua mãe de que era o aniversário de Johnny Horne. Na escola, ela se encontrou com Bobby, o qual disse que havia um grande carregamento de cocaína para chegar naquela noite. À noite, eles beberam nos bosques, também usando o pouco de cocaína que tinham sobrando, até que o fornecedor de drogas apareceu. Ele disse que foi enviado por Jacques e mostrou um saco de cocaína, antes de sacar uma arma. Bobby tirou sua própria arma e o matou. Laura começou a provocá-lo, insistindo que ele havia matado Mike, deixando ele muito irritado. Mais tarde naquela noite, ela recebeu um telefonema do Doutor Jacoby, perguntando por que ela não foi o ver no dia anterior, ao que ela disse ser porque estava com Johnny. Ele pediu a ela para fazer uma fita e ela disse que talvez fizesse no dia seguinte. Ele então pediu a ela para lhe enviar um beijo e ela desligou. No dia seguinte, Bobby deu a ela $10.000 para que ela guardasse em uma caixa de depósito de segurança enquanto ele foi para a floresta para testar o produto do negociante. Ela continuou a provocá-lo, dizendo ele havia matado Mike. Mais tarde, James apareceu fora da casa dos Palmer e Laura foi até ele. Ele perguntou onde ela estivera na noite anterior, certo de que era relacionado com drogas. Ele perguntou quando ele podia vê-la, mas Leland apareceu e Laura disse que tinha que ir. James então partiu. Ela entrou e BOB falou com ela através do ventilador de teto acima das escadas e ela lentamente sorriu para ele, até que sua mãe perguntou se ela havia visto seu suéter azul, o qual ela estava usando. Isso fez Sarah chorar, acreditando que estava tendo um colapso mental. À noite, Laura sentou-se em seu quarto, cheirando cocaína. Quando ela estava na cama, ela ouviu o ventilador do corredor ligar. BOB então entrou através de sua janela e ele começou a atacá-la, enquanto ela perguntava quem ele era, até que o rosto deles se transformou no de seu pai. Mais tarde naquela noite, ela teve um sonho em que estava em uma Sala Vermelha com um homem pequeno de vermelho e um homem velho. Ela tentou falar com o velho, mas suas palavras saíram de forma estranhas. Ela caminhou até ele e sussurrou o segredo de BOB em seu ouvido. No café da manhã, Laura não comeu muito e não queria falar com seus pais. Ela saiu da sala de jantar e quando Leland a seguiu, ela disse para ele ficar longe dela. Ela teve dificuldade em aguentar durante o dia de aula, o mundo parecia girar em torno dela. Em algum momento desse dia, ela escreveu em seu diário declarando que ela iria morrer naquela noite. Às 5:00 da tarde, ela foi à casa de Josie Packard. Laura comentou a Josie que ela entendia como ela havia se sentido pela morte de seu marido, a qual havia ocorrido há um ano e meio atrás. Ela saiu depois de uma hora. Nessa noite, ela pediu a sua mãe para ir a casa de Bobby fazer o dever de casa. Ela foi até a casa dos Briggs e foi até o porão, onde Bobby estava. Bobby disse a ela que a cocaína do negociante era na verdade laxante do bebê. Depois de lhe dar a cocaína de seu esconderijo confidencial, Bobby a levou até a saída. Em casa, ela deu boa noite para sua mãe, então foi para o seu quarto, usando a cocaína que Bobby havia lhe dado. Seu telefone tocou, era James chamando. Ela combinou em encontrá-lo em quinze minutos. Ela olhou para a pintura do anjo novamente e saiu pela janela, escondendo-se enquanto observava seu pai entrar em casa. James então apareceu e eles foram até o bosque. Ela contou a ele sobre o assassinato que Bobby cometeu e começou a agir de forma estranha. Ela disse que ele não a conhecia, e nem mesmo Donna. James começou a levar Laura para casa, mas ela pulou da moto dele. Em lágrimas, ela disse que o amava e correu para a floresta, onde Jacques, Leo e Ronette esperaram perto de uma cabana. Lá, eles se envolveram em sexo e cocaína, com Jacques amarrando-a, apesar de ela ser contra isso. Leo tirou o pássaro de Jacques, Waldo, da sua gaiola e ele começou a picá-la nos ombros. Quando ela começou a gritar, Leo colocou um chip de poker na boca dela, dizendo: "morda a bala bebê, morda a bala."Twin Peaks - Episódio 7 Laura mordeu parte do chip de poker e o ingeriu.Twin Peaks - Episódio 4 Ela pediu a Leo para desamarrá-la, mas ele se recusou com raiva. Leland então apareceu, possuído por BOB e levou Laura e Ronette para um vagão de trem. BOB colocou um espelho na frente do rosto de Laura, no qual ela brevemente viu BOB e gritou enquanto ele a provocava. Ronette escapou e o anel apareceu no chão, o qual Laura colocou no dedo antes que BOB a assassinasse. Ele colocou um pequeno pedaço de papel com a letra "R" no dedo anelar dela e deixou uma nota escrita em sangue, escrita "O FOGO ANDA COMIGO." Ele então envolveu o corpo dela em plástico e o jogou no rio, antes de entrar no Salão Negro. Investigação do Assassinato O corpo de Laura foi encontrado no dia seguinte, 24 de Fevereiro, por Pete Martell, e foi identificado pelo Doutor Hayward e o Xerife Harry S. Truman.Twin Peaks - Piloto Mais tarde, seu pai veio identificar o corpo. Sua mãe afirmou que a última vez em que se viram foi em torno das 9:00 da noite anterior e que as últimas palavras de Laura para ela foram "boa noite", e que ela tinha recebido um telefonema. O Agente Especial do FBI, Dale Cooper, chegou à cidade e examinou seu corpo no Hospital Calhoun Memorial, encontrando um pequeno pedaço de papel com a letra "R" sob a unha do dedo anelar esquerdo dela. Seu diário também foi examinado, contendo uma chave de cofre. Uma fita de Laura e Donna também foi encontrada, filmada por James no piquenique deles. No vídeo, ela usava a metade do colar de coração. À noite, James contou a Donna sobre suas atividades com Laura na noite anterior. Ele disse que ela parecia ser uma pessoa diferente e que havia coisas sobre ela quem nem Donna sabia, e que Bobby havia matado alguém. James disse que ela havia envolvido seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, gritando "Eu te amo", antes de fugir. James e Donna enterraram a metade do colar de coração dele, já que as autoridades acreditavam que estava na posse do assassino. No entanto, depois que eles saíram, o Dr. Jacoby apareceu e desenterrou o colar para tê-lo como uma lembrança de Laura.Twin Peaks - Episódio 8 No dia seguinte à descoberta do seu corpo, os resultados da autópsia de Laura foram apresentados pelo doutor Hayward, o qual só ajudou devido a um apego emocional a Laura, já que ele estava presente no nascimento dela e ela era a melhor amiga de sua filha. No entanto, ele foi incapaz de realizar a autópsia, deixando a cargo de Joe Fielding. Os resultados revelaram que a hora da morte foi entre meia-noite e 4:00 da manhã, a causa sendo perda de sangue, além de serem encontradas marcas de mordida nos ombros e na língua, lesões nos pulsos, tornozelos e na parte superior dos braços. Verificou-se também que ela teve relações sexuais com pelo menos três homens dentro de doze horas antes de sua morte e que seu assassino também atacou Ronette. James confirmou a Cooper e Truman que ele filmou o vídeo dela e Donna, mas negou saber quem estava com a metade perdida do colar. O Doutor Jacoby mais tarde escutou uma fita feita por Laura e pegou a metade do colar de coração de James, a qual havia guardado dentro de um coco em seu escritório. Na noite seguinte, ela foi vista em um sonho pelo Agente Cooper. Quando Cooper perguntou se ela era Laura, ela respondeu que sentia como se a conhecesse "mas às vezes seus braços dobravam para trás". Um homem pequeno então descreveu-a como sua prima e que ela estava cheia de segredos. Quando o homenzinho começou a dançar, ela foi até Cooper e o beijou, e sussurrou no ouvido o nome do assassino.Twin Peaks - Episódio 3 O Agente Cooper então soube naquela manhã que Laura havia trabalhado no balcão de perfume na Loja de Departamento Horne, no mesmo lugar que Ronette Pulaski. Uma briga mais tarde aconteceu entre Albert Rosenfield e o doutor Hayward sobre o corpo de Laura, Rosenfield desejava ficar com o corpo para realizar mais análises, enquanto Hayward queria liberá-lo para a família realizar o funeral de Laura. Quando o Agente Cooper e o Xerife Truman interferiram, o corpo foi liberado. A prima de Laura, Maddy Ferguson, então apareceu ao funeral de Laura. Albert entregou suas descobertas ao Agente Cooper e ao Xerife Truman: vestígios de cocaína foram encontrados na bolsa de plástico dentro de seu diário e ela era viciada na substância; dois tipos diferentes de fio foram usados em seus pulsos e braços e ela havia sido amarrada duas vezes; partículas de sabão industrial foram encontradas na parte de trás de seu pescoço, como o assassino havia lavado as mãos e beijou-a depois que ela havia morrido; marcas de garras e picadas estavam em seu pescoço e ombro; e uma pequena partícula de plástico foi encontrada em seu estômago. No funeral, Bobby e James começaram uma luta e Leland teve um colapso, jogando-se no caixão de Laura. Em 10 de Março, o assassino de Laura atacou novamente, dessa vez assassinando Maddy pouco antes de ela voltar para casa.Twin Peaks - Episódio 14 Dois dias depois, Benjamin Horne havia sido preso pelo departamento do xerife, com o Xerife Truman tendo se convencido de que ele era o assassino. No entanto, o Agente Cooper não concordava e convocou uma reunião no Roadhouse com várias pessoas. Com o uso de "magia", ele se lembrou do nome que Laura havia sussurrado em seu ouvido no sonho.Twin Peaks - Episódio 16 Leland foi levado de volta à delegacia e, sob o controle de BOB, confessou ter matado Teresa, Laura e Maddy. Logo BOB bateu a cabeça de Leland contra uma porta de metal e o liberou de seu controle, fazendo com que Leland expressasse culpa por todas as suas ações. No entanto, Laura o perdoou quando ele faleceu. Salão Negro Laura apareceu para Cooper na Sala Vermelha, onde se sentou ao lado do homenzinho e cumprimentou o Agente Cooper, dizendo: "Eu vou te ver de novo em 25 anos. Enquanto isso", e desapareceu depois de fazer o gesto de "árvore" em linguagem de sinal.Twin Peaks - Episódio 29 No Salão Negro, o doppelgänger dela apareceu para Cooper e gritou com ele após dizer "enquanto isso" e fazendo o gesto de "árvore" também. Em outra sala, ela pegou o lugar de Annie Blackburn e gritou com ele de novo, então teve seu lugar tomado por Windom Earle. Mais tarde, Laura apareceu na Sala Vermelha, com o Agente Dale Cooper colocando sua mão sobre o ombro dela, enquanto ela via um anjo e chorava enquanto sorria. Aparições Não Canônicas Piloto Internacional Laura aparece em um quarto com cortinas vermelhas, onde se senta e junta as mãos com um homenzinho. Quando Cooper pergunta se ela é Laura, ela responde que sente que a conhece, "mas às vezes seus braços se dobram para trás." O homenzinho a descreve como sua prima e que ela está cheia de segredos. Quando o homenzinho começa a dançar, ela vai até Cooper e o beija, então sussurra algo em seu ouvido. Between Two Worlds :Nota: A canonicidade deste curta é ambígua, ao invés de não oficialmente cânone. Laura descreve sua experiência no Salão para David Lynch. Bastidores A personagem de Laura - e a série como um todo - foi inspirada no filme Laura, o qual, por sua vez, é baseado no livro de mesmo nome. Laura se foca na investigação do assassinato de uma jovem chamada Laura Hunt, e uma foto e o diário dela sendo de grande importância para a investigação, assim como em Twin Peaks. Além disso, Laura foi fortemente inspirada pela atriz e modelo Marilyn Monroe. A própria morte de Laura inspirou-se no assassinato não-resolvido de 1908 de Hazel Drew, de 20 anos, cujo corpo foi encontrado flutuando em uma lagoa, morto por um golpe na cabeça. Laura foi interpretada pela atriz Sheryl Lee, a qual também interpretou Maddy Ferguson. Ela recebeu o papel de Maddy depois que David Lynch ficou impressionado com sua atuação enquanto filmava a fita do piquenique. Sheryl Lee aparecerá na nova série de 2017. Se ela irá interpretar Laura, Maddy ou uma nova personagem, ainda é desconhecido. Curiosidades *Cartas lançadas durante a exibição da série e O Diário Secreto de Laura Palmer afirmam que a data de nascimento dela é 22 de Julho, 1972. No entanto, como a série afirma que a morte dela ocorreu em 24 de Fevereiro de 1989, isso faria com que ela tivesse 16 anos na época de sua morte, sendo que é explicitamente afirmado que ela tinha 17 anos. Por causa disso, essa data de lançamento não pode ser considerada cânone. **Além disso, em A História Secreta de Twin Peaks, há um documento escrito por Jacoby após a morte de Laura que a coloca com 18 anos. No entanto, isso poderia ser explicado por Laura ou Jacoby terem mentido sobre a idade dela. Referências }} Categoria:Personagens 2ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens 1ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Personagens The Missing Pieces Categoria:Personagens Fire Walk With Me Categoria:Personagens Twin Peaks 2017 Categoria:Empregados Double R Diner Categoria:Funcionários Loja de Departamento Horne Categoria:Funcionários Jack Caolho